Just My Story
by Al Khayla
Summary: Aku berbeda dari yang lainnya, mereka sempurna, pintar, dan berwibawa. Sedangkan aku ? aku hanyalah Itik Buruk Rupa yang Kami-sama turunkan di lingkungan yang sempurna. Mungkin itulah alasannya mengapa Kami-sama menurunkanku di sana. untuk menutupi kekuranganku, si Itik Buruk Rupa ini.
1. Chapter 1

Aku tahu bahwa aku berbeda dari yang lain, mereka sangat sempurna.

Pertama orangtuaku, mereka memiliki warna rambut dan netra _onyx_ yang indah. Rupa mereka pun menawan, dan jangan lupa aura kebangsawanan senantiasa menguar dari tubuh mereka dimanapun mereka berada.

Begitu pula dengan kedua kakak laki-laki dan satu kakak perempuanku. Rupa mereka pun tak kalah menawan dari kedua orangtuaku, mereka sangat jenius juga mewarisi rambut dan netra yang hampir berwarna gelap seperti orangtuaku ( kecuali netra kakak perempuanku ) . Tak jarang mereka selalu mewakili sekolah untuk mengikuti lomba yang diadakan di dalam maupun luar negeri. Hal yang tidak aneh dimanapun mereka berada orang-orang pasti akan langsung terpesona dan segan terhadap mereka, yah satu banding dua dengan orangtuaku lah. Mereka juga sangat disayangi anggota keluargaku yang lain termasuk kedua orangtuaku, dijadikan anak kebanggaan malah.

Sedangkan aku ? aku hanyalah makhluk yang salah diturunkan oleh Kami-sama, mungkin Kami-sama keliru sudah melahirkanku di keluarga yang sangat sempurna ini. Aku tidak memiliki rambut dan netra yang hitam ataupun hampir hitam seperti keluargaku, jenius ? tidak biasa saja, berprestasi ? hmmm, rupawan dan mengeluarkan aura anggun seperti keluargaku yang lain ? ee... tidak. Mirip kedua orang tuaku dan dibanggakan di keluarga ?...

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hahahaha... tidak

Just my story

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

By : Lebah Biru

Genre : Family, friendship, romance ? dll

Warning : AU, GaJe, Acak Adul, Typo everywhere, dll

.

.

.

.

Sakura POV

Hari baru, musim baru, seragam baru, semester baru, dan _mood_ baru !

Sepanjang pagi ini, aku selalu menyerukan kalimat itu. Dimulai dari bangun tidur, mandi, berpakaian, bahkan sampai saat ini aku tetap menyerukan kalimat itu dengan semangat. Ku patut diriku sekali lagi di depan cermin. Seragam baru yang rapih ? oke, rambut rapih ? oke, wajah dibedak tipis ? oke, tas sekolah ? oke. Pokoknya sempurna ! dengan semangat 180° aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju lantai bawah dimana semua anggota berkumpul.

.

.

Tunggu

.

.

Berkumpul

.

.

Semua

.

.

Anggota

.

.

Oh tidak, semangatku langsung menurun drastis saat memikirkan mereka berkumpul di lantai bawah, dan pastinya hari ini pun aku tidak jadi sarapan di rumah ini lagi. Dan benar saja, saat aku sampai di ruang makan aku disuguhi pemandangan yang tidak enak dan hal ini kadang terjadi ralat sering terjadi. Bukan karena para pelayan yang berbaris di pinggir tembok , tetapi karena melihat anggota keluargaku yang sedang sarapan bahkan mereka tidak sadar aku datang, _aihhh... tega nian kalian_ aku _sweatdrop_ sendiri. Kuberanikan diri duduk di samping kakak perempuanku mereka menyadari keberadaanku saat aku menarik kursi untuk duduk, aku hanya bisa tersenyum canggung.

" _o...o..ohayou Otou-sama_, _Okaa-sama_, Itachi _nii-sama,_ Sasuke _nii-sama_, Hinata _nee-sama_ " salamku kaku, ish berhentilah menatapku dengan tatapan mengerikan kalian itu, aku jadi agak gemetar tahu.

" ..."

"..."

" _Ohayou_ "

" _Ohayou mo_ Sakura "

" _Ohayou_ Sakura, bagaimana kabarmu ?"

" A..a..aha...haha kabar saya baik _nee-sama_" jawabku gugup, aku menggaruk belakang kepalaku walaupun tidak gatal yahhh masih untung kakak perempuan dan ibuku menjawab salamku ditambah Itachi _nii-sama_ jadi gemetarku sedikit menghilang, tidak seperti Sasuke _nii-sama_ dan ayahku. Cih.

" Dilarang bercengkrama saat di meja makan " ucap Ayahku dengan suara datarnya. " seorang Uchiha harus bisa menjaga etika mereka"

" _Sumi..ma..masen Otou-sama_ "

Aku meringis pelan, kalau sudah seperti ini mana bisa aku makan dengan nyaman, tenang, dan tentram. DRRRTTTT... _yes! _Syukurlah _handphone_ku bergetar disaat seperti ini jadi aku bisa membuat alasan untuk kabur dari sini, mengabaikan tatapan tajam ayahku aku membuka _handphone_ku.

.

From : Ino-_Buta_

Dimana Sakura ? cepat kesekolah. Aku ada berita bagus ! o

.

Aku sedikit tersenyum, yah walaupun isinya tidak penting tapi dia mengirim pesan padaku di saat dan_ timing_ yang tepat sedikit aku berterimakasih padamu Ino. Aku membalas pesannya dan langsung menutup flip _handphone_ku. Dengan sedikit terburu-buru aku berdiri dari dudukku.

" _Su...su...mimasen_,sa... saya baru saja mendapat pesan dari Yamanaka-_san_. Dia menyuruh saya segera datang ke se...se...kolah, saya permisi " Ucapku gugup, tanpa basa-basi lagi aku langsung tancap gas keluar rumah dan menggoes sepedaku, tidak kupedulikan tatapan orang-orang dirumah dan di jalan. Masa bodohlah yang paling kuprioritaskan saat ini adalah mengisi perutku dengan roti buatan Sarutobi _jii-san_.

" ROTI ! AKU DATANG SAYANG OHOHOHOHO "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Normal pov

Semua pasang mata keluarga dan pelayan Uchiha yang berada di ruang makan itu menatap kursi kosong di samping Hinata dengan datar, terkecuali sang Nyonya Besar Uchiha –Mikoto- matanya menatap nanar ke arah kursi yang ditinggalkan Sakura. Setiap pagi Sakura selalu meninggalkan jamuan makan ( tak terkecuali siang dan malam ). Mikoto tahu, sangat tahu malah bahwa anak bungsunya itu tidak pernah nyaman jika berkumpul dengan anggota keluarganya yang lain, ia merasa bahwa Sakura takut dan minder dengan keluarganya sendiri dan berusaha untuk tidak melakukan kesalahan sedikit pun saat sedang berhadapan dengan anggota keluarganya, terbukti dengan cara bicara Sakura yang formal terhadap keluarganya sendiri. Mikoto sendiri tahu, apa yang menjadi penyebab Sakura berprilaku seperti itu.

" Sakura" lirih Mikoto sembari meremas sedikit baju di bagian dadanya

" Sudahlah Mikoto, kau tak usah memikirkannya kau hanya membuang waktumu saja "

" Tapi Fugaku.."

" Sudahlah, aku dan Itachi pergi dulu, jaga diri kalian" ucap sang kepala keluarga memotong perkataan istrinya, setelah mengelap mulutnya Fugaku berdiri dan pergi dari ruang makan diikuti Itachi sebelum mengikuti ayahnya Itachi sempat mengusap kepala Sasuke ( yang langsung ditepis Sasuke ) dan Hinata juga mengecup pipi Mikoto. Suara mobil berderu pun terdengar semakin menjauh dari kediaman Uchiha. Mikoto mengalihkan pandangan dari pintu ruang makan saat mendengar suara Sasuke mengucapkan salam padanya dan mengecup pipi Mikoto diikuti oleh Hinata.

" _Kaa-san_ kami berangkat _Itekimasu_. Hinata ayo " Ucap Sasuke datar

" _Ha'i_, _Kaa-san_ aku berangkat ya "

Mikoto hanya menjawabnya sembari tersenyum, sebelum Sasuke dan Hinata melangkahkan kakinya lebih jauh Mikoto berseru dengan pelan.

" Sasuke-_kun_, Hinata-_chan_. _Kaa-san_ mohon, tolong jaga adik kalian di sekolah atau kalau bisa nanti tolong kalian belikan sarapan untuknya _Kaa-san_ tidak mau Sakura lemas dan tidak bersemangat hari ini karena tidak sarapan "

Sasuke menatap datar Mikoto, seakan ucapan Mikoto tidak penting baginya. Berbeda dengan Hinata yang tersenyum " _Kaa-san_ tenang saja, Sakura tidak selemah itu" Dan setelah membalas perkataan Mikoto, kedua Uchiha itu pergi diikuti deru mobil yang menjauh dari kediaman Uchiha.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Terimakasih sudah membaca sampai akhir, tolong beri masukkan tentang fic ini Ok ? mau jelek gak apa-apa asal yang mutu. Wassalam °o°/


	2. Chapter 2

Awan berarak dengan tenang dilangit yang biru cerah, suara jangkrik mengalun merdu, dan tidak ketinggalan aroma tanah yang terbakar akibat sinar matahari yang begitu panas. Uchiha Sakura hanya bisa berbaring seraya memejamkan mata menikmati dinginnya lantai. Kipas kertas dan minuman dingin tak luput dari kedua tangan mungilnya. Kening lebar gadis berseragam musim panas itu mengkerut kesal dan berkedut menampakan perempatan urat yang besar.

"PANASS,KUSOOOO"

Just my story

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

By : Al Khayla

Genre : Family, friendship, romance ? dll

Warning : AU, GaJe, Acak Adul, Typo everywhere, dll

.

.

.

.

"Sial, musim panas kali ini panas sekali membuat kepalaku pusing. Seandainya saja tadi aku pergi menggunakan mobil mungkin panasnya berkurang lalu ikut sarapan untuk menghemat bekalku karena aku lupa tidak punya uang untuk membeli roti seandainya tadi rantainya tidak lepas seandainya tadi tidak terlambat seandainya tadi tidak dimarahi si Uban seandainya seandainya seandainya..." Sakura terdiam, ia sadar jika hanya berandai-andai sedari tadi tidak akan mengubah yang telah terjadi _toh udang sudah menjadi kerupuk, jadi nikmati saja nanti juga sedap_ pikir Sakura. Mulai merasa sejuk Sakura mengubah posisi berbaringnya, duduk dengan kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengipasdan menhantarkan cairan dingin ke dalam kerongkongan.

Glek..glek... Sakura tahu posisi minumnya kini lebih terlihat seperti paman pemilik toko roti jika meminum bir dingin, kepalanya yang semakin kebelakang seiring bertambahnya intensitas minuman yang masuk dan diakhiri dengan menundukan kepalanya cepat ke depan sembari menghela nafas puas. _Ugghhh... jus jeruk dingin memang pas_ batin Sakura dengan terkikik. Matanya tak sengaja melihat garisan luka yang lumayan dalam di betisnya, wajahnya kembali sendu. Mulai mengingat kesialan yang ia alami tadi pagi.

"Seandainya..."

.

.

Flashback

"HEEE... PULANG?"

"Iya"

"T..tapi Sarutobi _jii-san_ tidak memberi kabar padaku kemarin" Kata Sakura heran.

"Memangnya dia ada waktu untuk memberimu kabar, dia juga baru memberi salam perpisahan tadi pagi. Dia dijemput cucunya Konohamaru, oh tapi kau tenang saja Sarutobi akan pulang dua bulan lagi."

Dalam kepala Sakura berseliweran praduga negatif, perasaannya sudah tidak karuan. Cemas dan khawatir akan sesuatu yang menimpa Jii-san tersayangnya. Menyadari apa yang ada dipikiran Sakura, Shizuka tertawa pelan.

"Ahahaha...jangan khawatir Sarutobi baik-baik saja, dia pulang untuk menghadiri pernikahan anak bungsunya. Percaya padaku walaupun asmanya nanti kambuh dia tidak akan mudah mati."

Sakura mengela nafas lega raut wajahnya pun kembali ceria. Ya, pamannya akan baik-baik saja walaupun asmanya kambuh ia ingat minggu lalu saat penyakit Pak tua itu kambuh. Sarutobi _Jii-san_ dengan cepat mengatasinya. "Syukurlah, baa-san sendiri tidak ikut kesana? Bukankah kalian tetangga juga disana? Sekalian mudik"

Shizuka mengibas tangannya "Ah tidak tidak, aku tidak mau ikut. Terlalu lama duduk dalam mobil berakibat jelek untuk encokku lagian jika aku pergi siapa yang akan memberimu pakan"

"Aku bukan kucing Shizuka _baa-san_" protes Sakura kesal.

"Sudahlah aku kan hanya bercanda, cepat kau pergi. Kau sekolah kan?"

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya menyadari ia tengah diusir, ia menggiring sepedanya melewati penyebrangan jalan setelah melambaikan tangan pada Shizuka. Kruyukkk... perut Sakura ternyata tidak bisa berkompromi dalam menunda makan, terpaksa ia membeli roti di kedai kue yang berjarak lumayan dari tempat ia sekarang. Apes memang, Sakura tidak menyadari bahwa kedai kue tersebut terlalu mengorek dompet seukuran pelajar termasuk Sakura, tapi Sakura sudah terlanjur masuk dan memesan roti dengan terpaksa ia membayar 5.500 _yen_ untuk roti coklat seukuran kaset cd kecil pupus sudah harapannya untuk membeli roti di depan stasiun kereta favoritnya setelah roti Sarutobi _jii-san_.

Kesal, Sakura menggoes sepedanya dengan cepat alhasil rantai sepeda terlepas dan membuat Sakura jatuh dengan posisi yang tidak elit, masuk selokan. Beruntung selokan tersebut kering dan hanya menimbulkan luka dibetis Sakura. Sialnya murid-murid yang melihat hanya tertawa tanpa ada niatan menolongnya Sakura semakin gondok saat melihat mobil kakaknya Sasuke lewat begitu saja_. Hei apa-apaan itu! Jelas-jelas Hinata nee-sama dan Sasuke nii-sama melihatku melalui jendela mobil. Menyebalkan!_ Batin Sakura, yah ia tahu mereka tidak akan peduli tapi setidaknya mereka memberikan sedikit perhatian bukan minimal dengan memberi klakson? Haha mimpi. Dengan kepayahan Sakura bangkit dan menggiring sepedanya tanpa memedulikan orang disekitar yang memandang kasihan dan mencemooh. Lalu, bel keras dari sekolah serasa menghujam jantungnya. Seperti kerasukan ia berlari mengabaikan darah yang semakin banyak keluar dari lukanya, tubuh mungilnya terjauh tepat di depan Kakashi yang kini berdiri menghadang Sakura masuk gerbang. Dia hanya menatap datar Sakura yang terjatuh tanpa niat sedikit pun menolong, Sakura yang menyadari tatapan gurunya menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas, nyengir.

"Terlambat lagi Uchiha? Bangun dan simpan sepedamu. Setelah itu pergi ke UKS obati lukamu."

.

.

.

Setelah mendapat wejangan dari gurunya Sakura memutuskan membolos ditemani sekaleng jus jeruk dan kipas kertas yang ia dapat dari UKS, selanjutnya ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju atap sekolah sampai merenung seperti saat ini. Ya, kini ia berandai. Seandainya ia anak emas Uchiha apakah ia akan diperlakukan sama? Seandainya ia berguna apakah saudaranya aka peduli padanya? Dan seandainya semua itu terjadi apakah pandangan mereka akan berubah terhadapnya? Pertanyaan itu terus menggantung tanpa jawaban di udara. Untuk saat ini biaralah ia berimajinasi memiliki hal-hal tersebut dengan memandang langit biru diatasnya.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Kritik dan saran sangat membantu dalam penyempurnaan cerita, itu jika kalian berkenan :D


End file.
